


Why cant we be Friends

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Reader Stories [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Double Dating, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealousy, Romantic Friendship, Sleepy Cuddles, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark invites his longtime Friend to visit for 2 months but he sparks jealousy against you and Mark and almost gets kicked out but things work out for all three of youThis was a Request for Ashley_Winchester_77i hope you like it :) i tried my best i'm not good at jealous stories lol





	Why cant we be Friends

Mark got up and saw you still sleeping in bed, your hair all over the place and he smiled and kissed your cheek. You smiled in your sleep and kept on sleeping so Mark deiced to let you sleep and he headed down to the kitchen and fed Chica and started on breakfast for you two. 

You woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs and toast, you got up and looked around and saw that Mark wasn’t in bed and smiled and stretched, you put on your robe and headed downstairs. “Morning sleepyhead.” You yawned and smirked at him “what time is it?” “Its already ten am, I’m about to start recording some videos so I made us breakfast.” 

You smiled and sat down at the table and Mark put a plate in front of you with bacon, eggs and some toast and a glass of orange juice. “Thanks babe.” Your welcome, I ate already so I’m going to go take a quick shower and then record so I’ll be done later.” 

You nodded and dipped your toast in the egg yolk, “yeah I got some running around to do today so I’ll be out and about, just text me if you need anything.” Mark nodded and gave you a kiss on the top of your head and headed back into the bedroom and headed into the shower. 

After you ate, you did the dishes and let Chica out and deiced to get dressed and take her for a walk. After Mark was done with his shower he headed into his recording studio and got to work on making videos. You headed to the Dog Park with Chica. 

A few hours later Mark was all done making his videos and it was nearing lunch time, you headed back with Chica and saw Mark in the kitchen making lunch for himself. You walked up to him and wrapped your arms around his waist and gave him a kiss. “Did you have a good time babe?” 

You smiled and nuzzled into him “yeah, Chica did very well at the dog park today, she met some new friends and I talked to a couple of people and met their dogs.” “That sounds fun, so I wanted to talk to you about something.” “Oh, okay let me make a sandwich and I’ll sit down with you.” 

Mark nodded and headed to the table and waited for you to come sit so he can tell you the news he had. After you made your sandwich and got a water bottle from the fridge you sat down at the table with Mark “okay, so what’s up?” 

Mark smiled “well I got a text from one of my youtuber buddies today and he wants to come out and visit, you okay with that?” “Yeah, I don’t mind, who is he?” ‘His name is Sean, but his fans know him as Jack and he goes by Jacksepticeye we have been friends for a while now and he lives in Brighton UK so he is finally getting some time to head to LA and he is going to crash here with us. I also am letting him use my 2nd recording room to make videos while he’s here, he’s staying in LA for two months.” 

You smiled “that’s totally fine I’m mostly out half the day anyway when you make videos so it wont bother me, will he be ok with Chica?” “Yeah, he loves dogs he plans on getting one soon but with YouTube and going out a lot he don’t have time for one but one day he says.” You smile “yeah, sometimes we can’t even handle Chica.” 

Chica heard her name and laid her head on your knee, you smiled down at her and petted her head, we love you Chica, you’re just a big puffball of craziness.” “Okay, well I’ll let Sean know that you said its okay for him to come visit and stay with us and I’ll be picking him up later this week.” 

“Okay, sounds like a plan, well I smell like dogs and outside so I’m going to take a shower and maybe go stream on twitch or something, you got any games I could play and stream?” Mark thought for a few “yeah, go check out itch.io they got a ton of games and it’s always fun to stream some.” 

“Okay, will do” you walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Mark headed back into his recording room and loaded up skype and skyped with Sean and told him that you said its okay to stay with them and he will see him in a few days.

Sean was excited to finally hang out with Mark but he really didn’t know about Y/N and wanted to get to know her more so it was going to be a fun time for all of them. 

Time skip 

You and Mark headed out to the airport to pick up Sean, Mark drove up to the pick up area and texted Sean that they were outside waiting for him. Sean texted Mark back “Okay, just grabbing my bags and I’ll be there in a few.” “Okay, he’s on his way I’m going to wait outside the car so I can help him put his bags in the trunk.” 

You nodded and just sang to whatever was on the radio. Mark headed outside and waited for Sean to come out, a few minutes later you saw a guy with brown hair and kind of short come out holding two bags and a backpack walk over to Mark. He put the bags down and gave Mark a hug, he saw you in the car and waved. You waved back. 

Mark put in Sean’s bags in the trunk and his backpack and Sean got into the backseat and Mark headed back into the driver’s side. “Hello Y/N I’m Sean.” “Hey, nice to meet you finally, Mark talks about you a lot.” “Oh, does he now, I hope its good stuff.” You laugh “yeah, it is don’t worry.” 

Mark just smirks “let’s get some food and we will head back to my place and get you settled in Sean.” Yeah, I need food and sleep, stupid jet-lag.” “Uh, I know that feeling dude, not fun at all, when we went to the UK for the tour it was nuts, but it was nice seeing you for that one show.” Sean smiled “yeah, it was great to hang out with everybody, it will be nice to see Tyler and Ethan and everybody again, Robin is even flying to LA to hang out with me to, you guys should join us sometime.” 

Mark smiled “yeah, that sounds fun.” You looked at Sean “whose Robin?” “Oh, he’s my editor and best friend.” “Oh, that’s cool, yeah I’d be down to hanging with him and all.” 

So they headed out to eat and then an hour later, headed back to Mark’s place and Mark showed Sean to his room and also the other recording room where he could set up his computer stuff and do his videos.

“Thanks Mark, its cool you are letting me stay here instead of staying in a hotel for almost two months.” “Oh gosh Sean, that would be to much money and all here you got a nice place to sleep, eat and just relax and have a good time while you are here in LA.” 

Sean smiled and gave Mark a hug. Sean got settled in and headed to his bedroom and took a nap. 

A few weeks later, you have started seeing Sean act very firtly towards you and you were starting to feel kind of awake about it but it didn’t really bother you that much. Mark has started to notice Sean being flirty with you to and he kind of shrugged it off as he’s just playing around. 

Mark has pulled Sean into his recording room and started talking to him “Sean, are you flirting with my girlfriend?” Sean sighed “yes, she is amazing I’m sorry Mark but I’m jesouly of you, she is amazing.”

You were walking down the hallway and heard the guys talking and you heard your name and stopped to listen by the door. 

“Well, you cant have her, she is mine and you better cut your crap or I will kick you out of here and you can go stay at Tyler’s or Ethan’s house, I’m not going to have you hitting on my girlfriend!” 

Mark stomped out the door and you ran into the bathroom and he walked down the hall and out the door. Sean stood in the recording room and just sighed. You walked into the recording room “Sean, is all that true of what I heard?” “Y/N, oh crap did you hear all that, I’m sorry I really am, I like you but I know you have Mark, these last few weeks you have treated me really nice and I have grown to like you.” 

You walked up to Sean and just hugged him “Sean, I’m sorry you felt that way, I like you to but just a friend okay?” Sean just nodded into your shoulder and gently kissed your neck. You wanted to push him away but couldn’t and just let him kiss you but he went to far and kissed you on the lips. 

Mark was in the doorway and he was pissed. “SEAN! What the fuck dude! I just told you to back off and you kiss her! Y/N why didn’t you stop him?!” You looked at Mark with tears in your eyes “I’m sorry Mark, I love both of you, can we please not fight. How are we going to work this out? 

Sean looked at Mark and you with tears in his eyes and he was red in the face. “What, if we just both shared you, Mark are you ok with friends with benefits, I haven’t had a girl comfort me in years, I miss the contact.” 

Mark took a deep breath and waved you over and opened his arms, you walked into his arms and hugged him and laid your head on his chest, you just relaxed into his arms and listened to his heartbeat. Mark waved over Sean and asked him to join the hug. 

Sean smiled and joined in the hug, after letting out and relaxing into Mark’s hug you all looked at each other and Mark kissed you on the lips and Sean also kissed you back, he looked at Mark for support. 

“Yes, we can do friends with benefits but just until you leave LA, after you are back in Brighten you are just friends with Y/N and that’s it, no flirty texts or calls. If we see each other again, we are not doing this again I will only allow it once, okay?” 

You and Sean both nodded. “Good, now lets go get some dinner and we will work this out tonight okay.” Everybody agreed and you all headed out to dinner. 

Later that night, Mark, you and Sean were all cuddling after dinner, you were each laying on Mark’s chest, you were laying on Mark’s left side, slowly falling asleep to Mark’s soft heartbeat and him running his fingers though your hair. Sean was on Mark’s right side also playing with your hair. 

Then you all fell asleep together. 

The end.


End file.
